The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for joining at least two substrates together to form a data carrier.
Known as data carriers, are, for example, CDs, DVDs, DVRs, FMDs, etc. which comprise at least two substrates that are glued together.
Pursuant to one known apparatus for the manufacture of such data carriers, as is known, for example, from DE-A-100 29 400, that originates with the same applicant, the substrates are glued together by means of a double-sided adhesive film. In a laminating station, the double-sided adhesive film is applied to a first one of the substrates, and subsequently the laminated substrate is placed upon a receiving unit having a centering and holding pin. A second substrate is also placed upon the receiving unit, whereby the two substrates are held spaced from one another by the centering and holding pin. Subsequently, the receiving unit is moved into an assembly station having a hood, which is moved into contact with the receiving unit in order to form between them a closed chamber. In this position, the chamber is pumped out via a non-illustrated device in order during the subsequent joining together of the substrates to prevent air bubbles between them. When a specified underpressure is reached in the chamber, a ram or presser that is moveably disposed in the chamber is moved in order to press the substrates together.
With this method, it is necessary, prior to the joining together of substrates, to pump the chamber from ambient pressure to a desired underpressure, resulting in relatively long cycle times for the joining together of the substrates.
Proceeding from this state of the art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the joining of at least two substrates together to form an optical data carrier, pursuant to which the cycle times for the joining together can be shortened.